Special Care
by Prowl11
Summary: He was nothing to them. A weapon that needed to learn it's place. The Champion of the ring that was to be destroyed and built back up and Haggar does everything she can to break him down.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Nothing but the pitch blackness of the room seemed to engulf Shiro for the past twelve hours. It was barren and empty, except for a mat and sink at the side with the bucket being in the far corner. He would have never thought that this would become of him. Sitting in the corner he lolled his head to the side and tried to get some sleep. The only way to get out of this hell hole was to rest his body. Except that was impossible.

How could he sleep when his friends are out there possibly being slaughtered. This darkness was driving Shiro mad. Getting up he stretched his muscles, rolling his shoulders and twisting around until he heard a satisfying crack in his back. He was given food twice a day. Some bread and water infused with some sort of vitamins he guessed. They only wanted to keep him surviving enough so he could continue fighting in the pit.

But enough was enough. How many weeks had gone by. Confined in this prison and forced to fight. He decided a hunger strike was the best option to show those bastards that he hadn't given up and nor will he ever. They can try to control his body, but his mind was for him to control. It was tempting to eat as his stomach growled, but he turned his head and started jogging around the room. He knew that while he has given up food that ordeal will not last for long. He was getting out.

Deciding that he had jogged enough Shiro began doing pushups. It was important for him to keep his strength up even though he wasn't eating. A few more days and he would be free somehow. A smile twitched on his face and he couldn't help but think of all the good times that he had with his friends. And the Garrison. How could he forget that.

Voices. He jerked his head to the door and got up. It must be the druids coming to check up on him.

"I heard that Haggard has some plan for it," the voices were became louder. Maybe he could take his chance now.

"The human is a male," the second druid chuckled. "Well, how in the hell am I supposed to know," he argued back. "They have slightly different anatomy. The males are usually stronger, taller, and have short hair."

"This Champion is quite the human. I would have thought he would die the moment he took a step in the gladiatorial arena," spoke one of the druids.

They were right outside the door. Unconsciously licking his lips, Shiro tensed his muscles ready to pounce. Sweat rolled down his face as his heart hammered out of control feeling like it was constricting his chest. There were only two of them this time. Maybe now was his chance. His very being rested upon this moment. It was do or die.

The door creaked open slowly and Shiro launched himself onto the druid. Throwing him off balance, he grabbed his blaster and shot the other one. It wasn't before he got shot first. Clutching his abdomen he stumbled to the ground. The first druid wrestled him pinning his arms to the floor. Shiro kicked as best as he could managing to hit his side, making him falter if only for a second.

"Grab him," barked the first druid. The other quickly grabbed him again and threw him across the room.

"Ahhhh, stop," Shiro sobbed. He hit his back against the wall. Blackess was threatening to take ahold of him and Shiro welcomed that. Warm blood oozed out of his wound as he slumped to the ground. How could he fucking do that. This was his chance to get out and he messed it up. Struggling to get up he didn't see the druid kick him.

"Noooo, this was not how it was supposed to end," he growled. Eyes ablaze with fire and face wild. He bared his teeth while he clutched his abdomen.

"You should have thought about that before you tried that stunt of yours human," the druid bellowed. He hauled him up with the other one taking his flank and grabbed Shiro by the arms.

His whole body hurt. The blood was still gushing out and it looked like it would only stop till he died. He growled and barked out words acting like a madman. But he was no use against the druids. Not in this weakened state.

The blood loss was making his eyes droop and with the adrenaline leaving his body he was feeling the full effects of the abuse. Even his struggling seemed weak to him. Head hung low he couldn't help but let a few tears drip down his face.

"No, no, no, no," he said again struggling to comprehend that he is stuck. Now they're going to take extra precautions with him limiting his chance for escape.

Loud footsteps echoed across the room.

"Vrepit Sa, this human was trying to escape sir," said one of the druids. Shiro lifted his head up slightly seeing the person that loved torturing him.

Sendak.

"Well, well, I should have known the Champion would put up a fight. Maybe I haven't disciplined you enough. You belong to me Champion. The quicker you understand that the better," he snarled, eyes glinting with the promise of hurt in the future.

Grabbing Shiro's face Sendak tilted it up in a bruising grip. He tried to move his head, but Sendak only held on harder, piercing the top layer of his skin with his claws. Blood trickled down his face to his exposed throat. Sendak looked at him waiting to see what he would do next. And he didn't disappoint. Baring his teeth again Shiro glared at him like no other.

"Get him to the medbay and make sure he is sedated," speaking directly to the druids. Shaking his head to the side harshly Sendak let go.

"I'll see you later my beloved Champion," Sendak said as he retreated out the door.

His escape was right there. The door was open all he had to do was run a couple steps and he would be out. But fate had other plans. Shaking him out of his thoughts the druids dragged his weakened body out the door and through the quiet hallway.

Shiro couldn't help but screw his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. How could this have happened. He can't show them any weaknesses. Opening his eyes he memorized where they were taking him. The halls were colored a deep purple, barren and empty, like his room, except for a few druids looking at him. He glared at them as his bloody body was dragged. A trail of blood was left on the floor. His body had given up at this moment, all of his body mass was carried by his tormentors.

After making many turns they arrived at what he assumed was the medbay. The doors opened with a hiss, the druids lifting him up from the still. The room was white with a medical bed in the middle and the equipment kept right beside it on a table. There stood three "doctors" and the witch herself, Haggar.

"Welcome, Champion. Don't worry I'll take special care of you" she said as she moved a step forward. Shiro began struggling again. Who knew what this bastard would do. Thrashing around as best as he could he felt a prick to his neck. A sedative. Right away his body went limp and his eyes began to droop taking in one final look at Haggar.

"Damn you all".

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I just wanted to say that this was my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfic and hope it's not too cringey lol. Please do review and tell me how I could make this any better or if I should scrap this and start over. Any critique is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was the first thing Shiro registered when he started to gain consciousness. It was a throbbing ache in his head that went down to his sore back, probably was the result of the hit he took from the wall. The ache continued to his abdomen where it felt hot and puckered. Moaning softly he moved his head to the side and pressed his eyes together tightly. He didn't want to see what was happening to his body or the aliens surrounding him. Wanting to go back to his blissful sleep Shiro willed his body to relax. It was easy as he was already pretty sleepy from all the drugs they forcefully pumped into his body.

A sharp prick to his arm got him fluttering his eyes rapidly. He immediately turned his head to his left arm.

"I see he is awake. We should probably sedate him again," the tallest and closest of the "doctor" spoke. Haggar was nowhere to be seen. The galra trained his eyes on him while he grabbed his arm and twisted it around painfully causing Shiro to yelp.

"What the fuck! You trying to take my other arm as well," he growled spit flying towards them. It dribbled down his chin onto his exposed throat. Moving his numb body around he quickly came to the realization that chains were bound to his feet and galra tech hand. Of course, what else should he expect. They treat him like an object to be toyed around with. A tool they saw fit to dismantle and build back up. It was to be engraved deep into his very bones that they owned him. No matter what he did they would bring him back down. Humiliate and torture him. Get him to kneel and mindlessly follow commands.

Especially Sendak.

That cruel brute had some sort of twisted obsession with him. Maybe it was a desire to break him or something completely different. Shiro couldn't tell. His eyes would always promise pain. He guessed it was his way of asserting dominance and control over him. Whatever the case was he would never bow down to him. He would die than let that bastard destroy him.

Another harsh pull at his arm got Shiro twisting around like crazy. He lifted his sore head and chest to get a better look at his tormentor. A smug smirk was plastered onto his face, pointy canine teeth purposely shown to try and intimidate Shiro.

"So what if I take your arm Champion. What are you going to do about it. I see no escape for you," he sneered.

"I will kill you, not today, but I will promise all of you are going to die!" Shiro's body shook from the amount of exertion he put into growling out those words. He could feel his head hurt even more, losing the strength to keep his head up glaring at them.

With a loud thud his head hit the rock hard table. He moved his head into his shoulder and screwed his eyes shut. His body still shook from the anger as sweat rolled down his head to the sides of his neck.

"I bet you will Champion. You are nothing but a weapon Haggar plans on using."

Quickly grabbing Shiro's thick black hair he brought his head to level his own. He shook his head violently, tugging on his roots painfully.

"Aghhh, stop, stop," Shiro choked out. His head felt like it was on fire. He could even feel every single one of his hair strands being ripped out. Tears began to blur his vision as he aggressively blinked his eyes to get rid of them. He couldn't show them any weakness, but his body betrayed him, tears leaking freely from his bloodshot eyes.

"Make me," he spoke into his ear softly.

Without warning he banged his head hard into the table. Shiro groaned quickly sealing his lips shut to avoid screaming. It hurt like no other. The very doctors that should be healing him were causing him excruciating pain. Never in his life has he hurt so much. His head felt like it would explode and he would die right there. Blood dribbled from his head and slowly went into his eye.

"Please, I'll do as you say," he whimpered. Anything to make his throbbing head stop. When did he become this weak. Shiro the strongest. The one who would stand up for the those that couldn't. But he couldn't take this pain much longer. Twisting around he flopped around pathetically trying to get away very well knowing he couldn't, but persisting nonetheless.

"Enough! I thought we were suppose to sedate," spoke the shortest and stubbest of the galra. "We can't break him."

"Who said anything about breaking him. I'm just having some fun. After all Champion needs to learn his place," he leered as he touched Shiro's exposed throat, gently moving his claws down in a swirling pattern. Shiro whimpered hating the mock affection. They were playing him. One moment hurting him beyond measure the next showing fake love.

"Shhh, it's okay, you'll be alright," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He looked down at him and smiled. A hand gently grabbed the back of his neck so he had no choice but to look back at him. His eyes twinkled with mischief, his other hand roaming down and patting his chest softly.

Shiro closed his eyes, but the galra only tightened his hold on his neck, claws digging in. Moaning, Shiro opened his eyes slowly. He could feel every bit of his body hurt. These galra were poison in his veins. Maybe he was right, maybe there is no escape. His words echoed in his mind. But no. How could he do that. He made a promise to get out.

The purring brought Shiro out of his thoughts. They looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if he would try anything else. His body was close to giving up, especially with his killer headache. Sighing he remained still and looked back at the "doctor".

Seeing he had momentarily given up they went to work immediately on his left arm. It was true. Judging from their examination of his arm they were really going to get rid of it. They were going to turn him into a monster. Into one of them. With one last effort to try and get out Shiro moved forward and tugged on his right arm. The chains rattled, managing to break it, but not without the cost of bloody wrists. Punching the galra closest holding his arm he twisted his body around trying to fight off the other two. He was just so stubborn. He just couldn't give in. If he did it would be game over. His body and mind given over to them.

He didn't manage much only getting to throw in a couple punches. They quickly pinned him down. One of them climbed on top of him, sitting on his waist and using the rest of his body mass pinning Shiro down. He grabbed his hands and held them up above his head. The galra was furious. His hot breath could be felt on Shiro's bare throat. He loomed over him just about ready to kill him after his pathetic attempt to get out.

"That's it! You just lost your privilege for sedation human," he barked, teeth chomping down mere centimeters from his face.

Shiro wriggled around like a worm as they secured his arms and chest down once again. This time they used thicker chains, ones that even the most dangerous galra soldiers wouldn't be able to get out of.

They began with a scalpel, cutting deep down into his arm. Blood curdling screams erupted in the room. Having barely begun and he was already in so much pain. The galra continued snipping away at his flesh, inserting medical tools into his body while also having needles stick out of his arm.

Shiro continued screaming, pleading them to stop. That headache seemed nothing compared to this! His stubborn ass just couldn't give in and now he was paying the price. Tears continued pouring from his red eyes, his entire face wet. Drool dribbled down from his mouth going down his chin. His whole body felt like it was on fire with sweat soaking every inch of his being. The screams continued on. He begged them to stop, but they didn't listen.

They were relentless, continuing on as if there wasn't someone screaming their heads off beneath them, cutting and prodding at his skin. He could even begin to see the bone. He sobbed throwing his head back and hitting it against the metal table. Anything to stop this madness. He was going insane as he banged his head repeatedly onto the table. One of the galra noticed this and quickly strapped his head down.

What did he deserve to get this. He laid there in anguish, helpless to do anything. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to see black. Shiro welcomed death, but the galra seemed intent on keeping him alive.

Shiro faded in and out of consciousness. His body, especially his arm, having grown numb. They continued on as if nothing happened with Shiro having ruined his throat raw from all the screaming.

He laid there in pain, eyes blank and tears having stopped hours ago unable to produce anymore. Staring at the ceiling with dull lifeless eyes Shiro hoped that he would die. If he couldn't escape then he feared they might actually turn him into an obedient toy.

* * *

Thank you for those that read up to here! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
